As an apparatus having a function of storing and searching for data, for instance, there is an apparatus including a magnetic storage device which stores target data, and a reconfigurable logical device, wherein, when the reconfigurable logical device receives a search inquiry using a data key and reads the target data from a magnetic storage medium, the match between the target data and the data key is determined (refer to PTL 1). Since this apparatus uses a magnetic storage medium as its storage medium, it is insufficient for speeding up the I/O processing of data.
Meanwhile, in recent years, proposed is a storage apparatus capable of speeding up the I/O processing of data by using a flash memory as the storage device for storing data. When a flash memory is used as the storage medium, a configuration of storing compressed data in the flash memory is adopted in order to store large volumes of data.